mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Snips
Snips '''lub '''Snipsy SnapSnipsy Snap w trójpaku (z ang. nożyce) — jednorożec w szkolnym wieku, najczęściej widziany w towarzystwie swojego przyjaciela, Snailsa. Wygląd Snips to turkusowy jednorożec w szkolnym wieku z brązową grzywą i ogonem. Jego znaczek to nożyczki. Jest niezwykle niski i "okrągły"(otyły), być może nawet najmniejszy w całym Ponyville. Cechują go małe, czarne oczy, duże, królicze zęby oraz brązowe brwi. Cechy te sprawiają, że ma on niepowtarzalny i oryginalny design, w porównaniu do innych mieszkańców miasta. Przedstawienie Snips oraz jego kumpel Snails zostali nazwani w oparciu o amerykańską rymowankę What Are Little Boys Made Of?. Jeden z wersów brzmiał: ::What are little boys made of? ::What are little boys made of? ::Snips and Snails and Puppy Dogs' tails ::That's what little boys are made of. Historia Snips pierwszy raz pojawia się w odcinku "Chwalipięta", gdzie razem ze swoim przyjacielem Snailsem biegnie by zobaczyć pokaz przybyłej do Ponyville Potężnej Trixie. Po występie, obydwoje proszą Trixie, by ta opowiedziała im o pokonaniu Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy, ale ona stanowczo odmówiła i kazała się zjawić jutro. Po rozmowie ze Spikiem, który bardzo sceptycznie wyrażał się o osiągnięciach jednorożca, Snips i Snails postanowili udać się do Lasu Everfree, aby sprowadzić do miasta Niedźwiedzicę, by Trixie mogła ja pokonać i udowodnić wszystkim swoją wielkość. Chłopcy są zaskoczeni, kiedy okazuje się, że ich idolka historię o swoim bohaterstwie zmyśliła oraz mocno zawstydzeni, kiedy Twilight wytyka im, że obudzili niedźwiedziątko i sprowadzili je do miasta. Jednak karą dla nich okazało się być tylko wyczarowanie im wąsów. Ich kolejne pojawienie nastąpiło w "Konkurs talentów", gdzie na scenie pokazywali sztuki magiczne. Snails zepsuł przedstawienie, zjadając wszystkie marchewki potrzebne do sztuczki, ale mimo to zdobyli nagrodę za pokaz magii, a potem kłócili się, nagroda którego z nich jest lepsza. Snips i Snails kolejny raz widziani są w "Powrót do harmonii, część 1" gdzie zwiedzają królewskie ogrody razem z resztą grupy. W "Znaczkowa ospa" obserwują sztuczki Apple Bloom z hula-hop oraz z talerzami, a potem sami próbują się ich nauczyć - z marnym skutkiem. W "Tajemnicza Wybawicielka" widziany jest w fanklubie Rainbow Dash, gdzie razem z Scootaloo debatuje na temat słowa, które najlepiej opisuje ich idolkę. Pojawia się w tle w klasie, na początku odcinka "Dzień Serc i Podków". W "Sekrety Ponyville" on i Snails jako pierwsi komplementują nowy znaczek Featherweighta. Później, Sweetie Belle odkrywa, że w czasie walki guma posklejała ich futra. Sweetie prosi Featherweighta, by zrobił im zdjęcie, a potem Liga używa tego tematu w swoim pierwszym artykule dla szkolnej gazetki. Chłopcy są tak zadowoleni ze znalezienia się na pierwszej stronie, że później powtarzają ten numer, jednak nie jest on już dla nikogo sensacją. Wystąpienia Cytaty Zabawki thumb|right Snips został przedstawiony w zestawie mini-figurek razem z Snails'em i tęczową Pinkie Pie pt."Ponyville Newsmaker Set", w 10 fali blind bagów oraz w nieznanym zestawie, gdzie był przezroczysty. Jego imię na karcie to Snipsy Snap. Gry thumb|Screen Snips Jest jedną z postaci aplikacji MLP na platformy mobilne. Zobacz także *Ludzką wersję Snips'a. Galeria de:Snips en:Snips es:Snips no:Snips pt:Snips ru:Снипс sv:Snips Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Kategoria:Źrebięta